Of Traitors, Friends and Lovers
by MsBlackAngel
Summary: A few months after Aizen's betrayal, Ichimaru and Grimmjow appear to Seireitei, this time as allies. How will the shinigami take it? Or rather, how will Toshiro and Ichigo take it? Again, a suckish summary... Rating WILL GO UP LATER! Yaoi and Lemons in later chapters. GinHitsu and GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in Seireitei. It was so calm that some of the squad members had actually forgotten that they were still at war with Aizen. It was sunny and warm and most people were outside enjoying the weather while they could. All in all, it was peaceful and quiet.

Well, mostly anyways.

One squad was unusually loud. Or not so unusually, since it was Squad 10. The noises that were coming from the squads' office were so loud that people could hear them from three divisions over. The squad members were starting to get worried because of that. Their captain had been out in Rukongai the whole morning but it was already afternoon, so he could be back any minute. And everyone knew how captain Hitsugaya felt about Lieutenant Matsumotos' sake parties in the office.

"Matsumoto!"

And captain's back. And yelling to lieutenant Matsumoto. Again.

"Captain, hai! Wanna have some sake?" Matsumoto asked, waving a sake bottle In front of her. Hitsugaya could feel a vein throb on his forehead. He glanced around to see who else was there. Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Kyoraku and Kenpachi were all there.

"Matsumoto. What have I told you about having sake parties in the office?" he asked as the room temperature started to drop rapidly. The buxom lieutenant sweat dropped and laughed nervously. The other lieutenants started to shiver in fear. The child prodigy could be really scary at times. The only one who didn't even budge was Renji.

"Come on captain calm down." he said as he took a sip from his cup. The vein on the small captains' forehead throbbed again.

"I'll calm down when you people get the hell out of my office." he said with a freezing tone. Kyoraku just chuckled and looked at the younger captain.

"Abarai is right you know? You should learn to lay back for a while." the brown-haired captain said as he poured more sake for Matsumoto and himself. Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"I don't have time to lay back, thanks to my lazy lieutenant and her constant partying." he said with an annoyed tone as he walked to his desk and picked up some papers. "Just look at this, these were supposed to be done yesterday!" he said and gave Matsumoto an icy glare. Renji sighed and took another sip from his cup before opening his mouth to talk.

"You should get laid."

The whole room went silent. No one dared to say anything. For a moment, nothing happened. Even the air seemed to stand still. Then, the temperature in the room fell well below freezing, causing the sake to freeze.

"Out. All of you." the young captain said with a dangerous tone. Renji opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced by Matsumoto. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" The white-haired captain screamed from the top of his lungs, causing all of Matsumotos' guests to stumble out of the office before they were frozen. Hitsugaya slammed the door closed behind them. They all stayed still in the hallway for a while. Then Hisagi opened his mouth to speak.

"Great job Abarai."

"Yeah. Way to piss him off." Kira added. They all gave Renji freezing glances.

"What? How was I supposed to know he would get that pissed? Seriously?" the red-haired lieutenant tried to defend himself. The others just shook their heads.

"Abarai, you should know that the kid's seriously sex depriv-" Kenpachi started, but never got the chance to finish when a small fist was punched through the office door and the freezing air started to escape through it to the hallway.

"I think that was our cue to leave." Matsumoto said, pointing to the end of the hallway.

"Agreed" The others said in unison and followed Matsumotos trail as she ran out of the office building.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya? Are you there?"

The door to the squad 10 office opened and captains Unohana and Ukitake walked in. The first thing they saw was the young white-haired captain sleeping on his desk, arms folded under his head to act as a pillow. Ukitake smiled warmly and picked a blanket from the office couch and placed it to the boys' shoulders. He was just about to leave when he saw Unohana try wake the boy up.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Please wake up." she said softly as the boy stirred awake. He sat up properly on his chair and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a while before looking at Unohana, who was smiling kindly at him.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have to ask what happened to your hand?" she asked and gestured to Hitsugayas injured hand that the boy had (poorly) wrapped with bandages.

"Oh, this? Well… this was…You see…" he stuttered and blushed. He was a bit embarrassed to tell the elder captains what had happened. He stared at his lap and tried to come up with something. Unohana smiled to him softly.

"Does this have something to do with the hole on the door?" she asked, making Hitsugaya blush even more. After a little persuasion from Ukitake, the boy finally told the elder captains what had happened. Once he was done, there was a silent moment. Hitsugaya kept staring at the floor. He felt like a child who was getting scolded by his parents. Then, Ukitake let out a small sigh.

"I understand that you were upset but Renji is right about one thing. No, not the 'you should get laid' thing" Ukitake said quickly when he saw the look on the boys' face. "He's right about you needing to relax. You've been working harder than anyone in the whole Seireitei." he told the boy. Hitsugaya let out a sigh.

"I don't have time for relaxing. I have a huge pile of expired paperwork on my desk and about 70% of it belongs to Matsumoto. I have no time to relax." The boy said and yawned loudly. Unohana chuckled.

"Is that why you were sleeping in the office?" she asked kindly. Hitsugaya blushed a little and looked away from the woman. Unohana smiled and got up from the sofa they were sitting on.

"Go to your room to get some sleep. You need it." she said. Any other time Hitsugaya would've protested but now he was just too tired.

"Alright. "He said, smiling a little. He got up from the sofa and walked out of the office, leaving the elder captains looking after him. There was a silent moment which Ukitake broke with a question.

"Is it just me or has he gotten thinner lately?" he asked Unohana. The woman sighed and nodded.

"I believe he's been so 'busy' with his paperwork that he hasn't the time to eat properly. If he doesn't start eating more soon, I will take him to my squad and make him eat. I won't have one of the captains developing anemiz because he's stressed." Unohana said with a serious tone. Ukitake nodded in agreement but sighed quietly.

"I just hope he doesn't already have it…" he muttered as they left the squad 10 office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toshiro was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to get some sleep. After just being there for almost an hour, he got up and walked to the kitchen of his small apartment to make himself a cup of tea. While he was drinking it, he started thinking about what Ukitake had said to him.

'I know I should relax, it's just something I can't do right now. Matsumoto's not actually helpful with the paperwork.' he sighed and took a sip of his tea. 'But,' he thought, 'at least I have less paperwork now that Kurosaki's one of the captains. He may be an idiot, but he does his job.'

Ichigo became the captain of squad 5 right after he managed to get his inner hollow ('Shirosaki', as people called It.) under control. He had also managed to get the vaizards to work alongside the Soul Society, even though they refused to leave the World of the Living. When Kurosaki had first introduced himself to squad 5 as their captain, the whole squad was glad it was going to be Kurosaki taking over their ex-captain Aizen. Okay, almost everybody. Lieutenant Hinamori refused to accept Kurosaki as her captain, and that caused un-necessary tension within the whole squad. It had been three month since then, and Hinamori still refused to accept her new captain.

Toshiro sighed as he thought about the situation in squad 5. He was glad that Kurosaki had told him about it. After all, Hinamori was like a sister to him. He raised his teacup back to his lips in order to take another sip, but realized that the cup was already empty. He got up and placed the cup to the sink. Just as he was about to go back to his bedroom to try and get some sleep, he saw a black butterfly come in through the open kitchen window. It landed to the table next to Toshiro's hand. When the butterfly let out its message, Toshiro could feel his heart slow down.

"_Message to all captains and lieutenants of Gotei 13. Please move to squad 1 barracks immediately. The traitor and ex-captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, and an arrancar and the sexta espada of Aizens army, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, have entered Seireitei and are currently held captive in squad 1."_

* * *

MsBlackAngel: Wohoo! Finally done!

Angela: Shouldn't you add stuff like this like, after a few chapters?

MsBlackAngel: Yah, but if I didn't add this right here, I wouldn't be able to keep writing and the next chapter would be *gasp* boring!

Angela: So it would be just like any other fic you've written.

MsBlackAngel: Why are you so mean to me?

Angela: Duh, 'cause I'm your hollow.

MsBlackAngel: This isn't getting anywhere, Lambtron!

Lambtron: Angel doesn't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

MsBlackAngel: Worship the God!

Toshiro: *walks in* Why are you making me look like an emo again?

MsBlackAngel: *GONE*

Toshiro: Again? ANGEL!

Lambtron: Please give Angel reviews, they make her happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toshiro ran the whole way to the 1st squad barracks. He didn't even stop to apologize after accidentally bumping into a squad member.

'Why the hell did he come back? And what's the deal with the Espada coming with him?' He thought as he ran towards the squad 1. Then, suddenly, he heard someone call his name.

"Toshiro! Wait up!"

He stopped and turned around to see Ichigo running towards him. The carrot-top was having trouble putting on his haori while running so he stumbled on the hem and almost fell on top of the smaller captain. As soon as he managed to get it on properly the two captains kept running.

"What's the deal with this? I mean, that Ichimaru guy might actually have a reason to come here, but Grimmjow? I just don't get it." Ichigo wondered out loud, making Toshiro shrug his shoulders.

"I have no idea why they would come here. Especially Ichimaru, I mean, he's a traitor. I'm surprised he wasn't killed on sight." he said as they finally reached their destination. They walked in through the huge double door that had the squad 1 insignia painted on it and saw that almost everyone was already there. Toshiro walked to Ukitake, closely followed by Ichigo.

"Ukitake, what's going on here?" he asked the elder captain. Ukitake turned to face the two younger captains.

"Ichimaru and that Espada opened a Garganta to Seireitei and just walked in. Why, I have no idea." Ukitake told them. Toshiro was about to say something but he was cut off by the head-captain himself when the eldest captain ordered everyone to take their places.

"As you all know, Gin Ichimaru and the sixth Espada of Aizens army have entered Seireitei through a Garganta a few hours ago." the eldest captain started. "They are currently held captive and, if I understood correctly, the higher officers of squad 2 are bringing them here at this very moment."

'That explains why Soi Fon isn't here…' Toshiro thought. Then Ichigo stepped forward.

"Why are they even being held captive? That Ichimaru guy is a traitor, right? Why didn't you just kill him on sight?" the carrot-top practically yelled at the eldest captain. He got a few glares from around the room, but fortunately for him, the captain of squad 6 decided to speak up.

"For once, I agree with captain Kurosaki. Ichimaru is indeed a traitor, so I fail to see the point in keeping him alive." Byakuya said with his usual cold tone. Almost everyone in the room looked very surprised. They had never imagined that _the _Byakuya Kuchiki would agree with Ichigo about anything. The head-captain sighed deeply before saying anything.

"Yes, I agree with you two. "He said. That surprised everyone in the room. "I think Ichimaru and this Espada should be killed on sight, but according to Captain Soi Fon, there is something they brought with them. She said that all of the captains and lieutenants should see It." the old captain told to everyone in the room. There was a moment of silence.

"I wonder what it is…" Kyoraku finally said, breaking the silence. Just as he said it, the double doors to the meeting room opened, revealing Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Oomaeda and almost the whole squad 2. They were shortly followed by the two prisoners. Both Ichimaru and Grimmjow were tightly chained with kido, but even so the members of squad 2 all had their zanpakutos on their necks. Both of the chained men were pushed down to their knees in front of the captains. Captain Soi Fon used kido to tie them to the floor in sitting position. When she was done, her squad members left the room and the door was closed with a big bang. Then, there were a few minutes of complete silence. No-one was sure what to say or how to react with the two prisoners just being there. Finally, the silence was broken by Grimmjow.

"Why the hell am I still alive?" he asked, surprising everyone in the room. "Not that I'm complaining, I just figured you would kill us on sight." he said and glared at the Head-Captain. There was an awkward silence. No-one knew what to say to that. The Soi Fon stepped forward.

"First off, we want an explanation. Why are you here and what's the deal with… that?" she asked, pointing to a medium sized black fabric that was obviously wrapped around something. The 'package' was lying in front of Ichimaru.

"I told ya, didn't I? We came here in order to join your forces." Ichimaru stated matter-of-factly. Almost everyone in the room looked like they had been hit with a brick.

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo asked. "Seriously, Grimmjow? You're a hollow, I figured you hate shinigami." he asked from the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Don't get me wrong Kurosaki. I still hate shinigami. But," he took a deep breath," considering Aizen was just controlling me the whole time, I think I can deal with a few shinigami. Besides, it's not like I can go back to Hueco Mundo anyway." he said, causing confusion among the shinigami.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked straight at the carrot-top and smirked widely.

"Why don't you guys open that package and see for yourselves?" he said, still giving that feline grin. Soi Fon took step forward and picked up the package from the floor and took it to the Head-Captain. The old captain took it and started opening it. When he got the fabric off his eyes shot wide open and he looked at the two prisoners.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded, letting his spiritual pressure leak out just enough to let the people in the room feel it. Ichimaru looked up and gave the Head-Captain his usual (creepy) grin.

"It's just as you see. We betrayed him." the silver-haired man said, causing everyone in the room to look at him before moving their gazes to the Head-Captain. The old man threw the package to the floor. It was still covered in the black fabric. Everyone just stared at it as Captain Soi Fon revealed it.

"What in the-?" she said and moved away. Loud gasps and small screams were heard all around the room.

In the package was Aizens head.

No-one was able to tear their gaze from the head that was lying on the floor. It was silent.

"A-a… AAAAAAAHH!"

Everyone was startled by a sudden scream. Ichigo turned around to see where the sound came from and saw his lieutenant standing there, looking like the world had just ended. Hinamori stood still, panting for a moment before running to the head.

"Captain! Captain Aizen!" she screamed, making everyone feel sorry for her. All of the captains and lieutenants knew how hard it had been for Hinamori to accept Aizens betrayal. She just sat there next to Aizens head, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Finally, Toshiro couldn't take it any longer. He left his place between Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi and walked over to Hinamori. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Come on Hinamori." he said softly. The girl looked up to his face, her face all red and tears running down her cheeks. She gripped his haori like a lifeline and cried onto it. Toshiro bit his lip; he hated seeing his 'sister' crying. Just as he was about to pull Hinamori up from the floor, the girl stood up on her own. She glared at Ichimaru and Grimmjow.

"You two killed him." she said quietly. Toshiro was startled by the tone she used and got up quickly. He gripped her shoulder.

"Hinamori-"he started, but that said girl interrupted him.

"You killed him." the girl said again and gripped her sword. "I'll kill you!" she screamed, pulled her sword out and lunged toward the two prisoners. Luckily, Toshiro was quick to catch up on what was happening. He shunpoe'd in front of the girl and stopped her from swinging her sword.

"Move away!" the girl screamed. Toshiro just gripped her wrist and shook his head. Hinamori pulled back and managed to get away from the boy. She took a proper stance and gripped her sword with both hands.

"Snap, Tobiume-!" she said, but couldn't release her zanpakuto. Toshiro had shunpoe'd behind her knocked her out cold. He catched her before she hit the floor. Lieutenant Kotetsu was next to him in a few seconds to pick the girl up. She took the unconscious girl and shunpoe'd them both to squad 4, leaving Toshiro just standing there. He just stood there for a moment. Then Grimmjow opened his mouth.

"Damn, what's her problem?" he asked. Everyone was silent. Toshiro then turned to the two prisoners.

"Why did you betray him?" he asked. Ichimaru looked at the boy for a moment. Then he opened his mouth to answer.

" Let's just say he wasn't actually a good captain to me." Ichimaru answered. No-one asked any further questions from him. Toshiro turned his gaze to Grimmjow. The blue-haired Espada gave the young captain a challenging glare.

"I hate it when people try to control me. Even more when they do it without me even realizing." he answered. Then, it was Ichigos' turn to speak up.

"But now you can't go back to Hueco Mundo. You have no place to return to." he stated matter-of-factly. Grimmjow grinned.

"Why do you care? Besides, it doesn't matter whether I have place to go or not. You guys are most likely gonna kill me after you ask your questions." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo had nothing to say to that. Everyone turned their gazes to the Head-Captain.

"What should we do sir?" Captain Komamura asked. The eldest captain was silent for a moment before looking at the two prisoners.

"You say you're here to join our forces?" he asked Ichimaru. The silver-haired male nodded.

"That's what I said." he stated. There was (yet another) silent moment when the Head-Captain thought about the situation. Then, he looked at the two prisoners.

"What makes you think we would trust you after everything you did?"

"I don't. I want to earn your trust. And so does Grimmjow, he just refuses to say it." Ichimaru said, making Grimmjow scoff. The eldest captain stared at them for a while, moving his gaze to Aizen's head once in a while. Then, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Very well. I'll allow you two to stay in Seireitei."

* * *

Angela:…Seriously? You're ending this here?

MsBlackAngel: Yes. Cliffies keep readers interested.

Angela: You do realize you just told them your trick to get more readers?

MsBlackAngel: Puh-please, like I'm the only one who does that.

Angela: You've got a point there…

Toshiro: What the hell woman!

MsBlackAngel: What? What did I do?

Toshiro: Like any of this would really happen! Seriously!

Lambtron: You're just scared of what's gonna happen. You did see the one-shots she wrote.

Angela: You just reminded him of those.

Lambtron: Whoops.

MsBlackAngel: *runs away*

Toshiro: *follows*

Angela: *sigh* Anyways, Angel does NOT OWN BLEACH! Kubo does. WORSHIP THE GOD!

Lambtron: And remember that review a day keeps writers block away!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The eldest captain stared at them for a while, moving his gaze to Aizen's head once in a while. Then, he took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Very well. I'll allow you two to stay in Seireitei."_

* * *

The whole room went completely silent. It felt like no-one was even breathing. Then, everyone started yelling to the eldest captains in protest.

"Ichimaru is a traitor! We can't trust him!"

"Or that arrancar for that matter! We can't trust either one of them!"

"You can't be serious!"

Toshiro was still standing in the same spot. He just couldn't move.

'Head-Captain is letting them stay? What the hell is he thinking?' he thought, trying to stop himself from freezing the whole room. It was rather difficult this time because Hyorinmaru was just as angry as he was. He could hear the mighty ice-dragon roar in anger. The young captain took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the room he was in. Everyone was still protesting loudly the Head-Captains decision. The eldest captain grabbed his cane and hit the floor loudly. The whole room went silent.

"Captain Unohana, how long will it take for you to be certain that really is Aizens head?" he asked the 4th squad captain. The woman looked at the head for a while before answering.

"One week sir. Less than that if captain Kurotsuchi agrees to help me." she answered.

"So it's gonna be a week" Ichigo muttered under his breath. This earned him an evil glare from the squad 12 captain. The Head-Captain nodded to Unohana and raised his gaze to face all the captains, lieutenants, Ichimaru and Grimmjow.

"You will be allowed to stay in Seireitei, but once Captain Unohana is certain whether or not that really is the real head of Soosuke Aizen, you two will be called back here. If the head is real, you can stay in Seireitei, if not, you will executed. That is my final decision!" he said loudly, adding the last sentence after seeing that everyone was about to start protesting again. The whole room remained silent the whole time Ichimaru and Grimmjow were released from their chains.

"You will also have to leave you swords here." the eldest captain said with a tone that didn't leave any space for argument. Ichimaru removed his sword from his side and gave it to Captain Soi Fon. The woman turned to Grimmjow, gesturing him to do the same. The blue-haired arrancar was obviously not happy to give his sword away to a Shinigami. Ichigo saw him bite his lip harshly. Soi Fon gave the swords to the Head-Captain and returned to her place.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" the eldest captain asked, looking around the room. Toshiro (who was still standing at the same spot in the middle of the room) could feel the old captain look at him a while longer than anyone else. No-one said anything.

"Very well then, I announce this meeting dismissed." The squad 1 captain said loudly, and everyone started to leave. Toshiro was the first one to get out of the room. He ran out of the 1st division building as fast as he could, knowing his self-control wouldn't hold too much longer. Not to mention Hyorinmaru. He was half-way to his quarters when someone grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He turned to face the person who stopped him. He immediately regretted it.

It was Ichimaru. Gin _Fucking_ Ichimaru was gripping his arm with the same creepy grin on his face. He could almost feel Hyorinmaru trying to get out and bite the mans' head off.

'Don't kill him, don't kill him, Head-Captain still wants to keep him alive, don't kill him…' Toshiro kept telling himself and Hyorinmaru. He stared Ichimaru straight in the eyes (AN: Not sure if that's possible actually) for a while before the man finally opened his mouth.

"That wasn't really nice, just running off like that. You could've at least stopped to say hello to an old friend, right, Shiro-chan?"

'Okay, fuck self-control.' Toshiro thought, releasing almost all of the reiatsu he had been holding ever since Hinamori attacked the two prisoners in the meeting. Saying that he was pissed off was an understatement. So was saying that he was angry. He was beyond that. All of the reiatsu he released caused everything around him and the ex-captain of squad 3 freeze. The moisture in the air turned into snowflakes and ice, the walls surrounding them started to crack because they froze too quickly. At this point Ichimaru had already let his arm go and taken a few steps away from the young captain. The freezing reiatsu was flaring around the boy, making it look like the boy was on fire. Toshiro glared at the elder man before saying anything.

"I will only say this once. Right now I trust you even less than before you left with Aizen. In other words, if you give me even one good reason to do so, I will kill you with my own hands." he said to Ichimaru with a freezing tone. With that, he left Ichimaru standing there as he shunpoe'd away. The silver-haired man stood there for a while before grinning.

"I really missed that cold personality of yours, Shiro-chan~." he mused to himself before heading to his temporary quarters.

* * *

_At the same time, near Squad 5 Captains quarters._

Ichigo was slowly making his way to his quarters, thinking about everything that had happened that night. He had been really surprised to see Hinamori react like that to Aizens head.

'I mean, sure, the girl was his lieutenant but when Toshiro told me she worshiped Aizen I didn't realize it was like this. But I guess this is the reason she still doesn't call me captain…' he thought. He stopped for a while and scratched the back of his head.

"Man, Aizen got the girl fucked up pretty bad…" he muttered to himself.

"Got who fucked up?"

Ichigo let out a surprised squeak because of the sudden voice behind him. He turned around as fast as he could, only to see…

"Grimmjow? Why… What are you doing here?" he asked the arrancar. The blue-haired man just gave Ichigo one of his maniac grins.

"Just came to see how you're doing, Strawberry." he said with a little bit of taunting tone. "After all, that chick was your lieutenant, right? Damn, what a crazy bitch. I mean seriously…" the blunette started, but stopped talking when he felt Zangetsus blade on his throat.

"Hinamori may have lost it a little back there, but she's a good person. I won't let you bad-mouth her." Ichigo said, stepping backwards a few steps and placing Zangetsu on his back. Grimmjow rubbed the spot Ichigos sword had been just a few moments before and grinned.

"Just as I remembered. You're really feisty, aren't you Strawberry?" he said, chuckling a little. Ichigo, who had already turned his back to the man and was currently walking towards his quarters, spun around to glare at Grimmjow.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a strawberry!-" he yelled, but right before he was about to keep yelling a little more, he felt a strong arm grab his shoulder and push him against the hard stone wall. When he recovered from his surprise, he realized that Grimmjow had him pinned to the wall. Ichigo looked up straight to the elder mans eyes.

"W-what are you doing, Grimmjow?" he asked, trying to sound confident, but still stuttering a little. Grimmjow noticed this and chuckled a little. He took the orange-tops chin in between his fingers and tilted Ichigos head up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked. Ichigo was about to give the larger man a retort, but he was silenced when Grimmjow suddenly kissed the corner of the orangettes mouth. Ichigos eyes widened and as soon as the arrancar pulled away, the smaller man punched him hard to the chin and ran away as quickly as he could. As soon as he reached his quarters, Ichigo slammed the door shut and locked it behind him before leaning against the door and sliding to the floor. He brought his fingers to his face and gently touched the spot Grimmjow had kissed. The teen blushed a little before bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his head to rest on them.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

_The next morning, Squad 4_

Toshiro was walking toward the room he knew Hinamori was in, planning to talk to the girl. What had happened the night before had shocked the girl badly, so Toshiro wanted to be sure she was alright. Once he reached the door, he knocked gently before opening the door. He was surprised to see that the small brunette wasn't alone. Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, Abarai and Hisagi were all there too. Matsumoto was sitting on the bed and holding Hinamori who was sobbing uncontrollably. The elder woman looked up when she heard the door open and gave her captain a pleading look. The white-haired captain walked to the bed and sat down to the other side of the small brunette. The girl looked up as she felt him sit down. Her face was all red and soaked from tears that were still running down her face and her eyes were puffed.

"Shiro-chan…" she sobbed and grabbed Toshiros uniform. "I'm so sorry, I attacked you … I'm so sorry…" she sobbed uncontrollably. All Toshiro could do was just hold her and gently rub her back. After a while her sobbing died down and she looked up to Toshiros face.

"When will they be executed?" she asked. Toshiro was startled at the sudden question and looked helplessly at Matsumoto.

"We didn't get a chance to tell her yet." she said quietly. Toshiro nodded and Hinamori was moving her gaze between the two.

"Tell me what? Shiro-chan, what happened?" she asked with a desperate tone. Toshiro swallowed and told her what had happened after she was brought to squad 4. When he finished, there was a moment of silence.

"They're allowed to… stay here? Because they brought Captain Aizens head?" she asked in disbelief. Everyone else in the room winced when Hinamori said 'Captain', but Toshiro just nodded at the girl. Hinamori looked shocked to say the least. At first Toshiro and the lieutenants thought she would start crying, but what really happened surprised them all. Hinamori jumped up from the bed and grabbed her uniform and hastily pulled it on before reaching to grab her sword. Luckily Renji was faster and took the sword before Hinamori could take it.

"What are you planning to do?" the red-head asked from the small girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked back, hatred and anger seeping from her voice. "I'm going to find those two and kill them." she said, trying to reach her sword. When she didn't she glared at Renji, took a step back and took a stance.

"Hadou no 31: Shakkaho!" she screamed before anyone could understand what was going on. Everyone jumped down to the floor to avoid the red explosion. Even Renji was quick enough to dodge. When the smoke cleared and the room (or what was left of it) was visible again, Hinamori took an aim to Renji again.

"Abarai, I'll only ask once more: give me back my sword." she said with a dangerously calm voice. When Renji refused, she shrugged her shoulders and took a stance again.

"I warned you." she said as red reiatsu started gathering to her palm again. But just as she was about to attack, Toshiro shunpoe'd behind her and knocked her out cold. The girl went limp and he catched her before she hit the floor. He picked the girl up to his arms and carried her out of the destroyed room. When he got outside, half of squad 4, including Captain Unohana, were standing there, along with Ichigo. Toshiro gave the girl to one of the squad 4 officers who then took the girl to another room. Ichigo walked up to Toshiro and the lieutenants.

"What happened exactly?" he asked. Toshiro explained everything in detail, and once he was done Ichigo just stared at him before flopping himself to the closest chair and running his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck. Ichimaru and Grimmjow really got everything messed up around here." he muttered. Toshiro sighed and sat down to a chair next to Ichigo.

"And somehow, I think it's only gonna get worse." the orangette added. Toshiro leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"I'm afraid that you're probably right Kurosaki."

* * *

MBA: …I'm…done… *faint* Imma die now…

Angela: Hey! Don't you go dying just yet! You followers and other readers want to be the ones to kill you!

MBA: I KNOW! *cries* I'm so sorry this took me so long!

Angela: Well maybe your death won't be slow and painful because you added a little GrimmIchi moment.

Gin: Forget about Grimmjow, where's my scene? I want to kiss my Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: *walks in* I am NOT YOUR SHIRO-CHAN! *roundhouse kicks Gin to the head*

Gin: *out cold*

Lambtron: GIN! Don't die! I didn't get my GinHitsu Lemon yet!

MBA: Yah, about that…

Lambtron: You're gonna make me wait for at least 5 chapters aren't you?

MBA: *gone*

Lambtron: Come back here and write me a lemon!

Angela: While those two are acting like total idiots again... Toshiro?

Toshiro: Angel does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Angela: Get well soon God!

MBA: GIVE ME REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After her lash out at the 4th, Hinamori was being guarded around the clock by squad 2. Also, her zanpakuto had been taken away and her reiatsu had been sealed for the time being to make sure she wouldn't lash out again. And just to make sure nothing would happen, only captain Unohana and lieutenant Kotetsu were allowed to go to her room. This decision was made by Captain Soi Fon and the head-captain himself, so there was nothing to do about it. Toshiro knew this, and he was pissed. He was blaming himself, Aizen and Ichimaru for Hinamoris condition, which caused him to give off a killer-aura. So basically, nothing had changed.

It had been almost a whole week since the accident at the hospital. Toshiro was sitting in the squad 10 office, finishing paperwork. Alone. Matsumoto had sneaked out again, only this time not because she wanted to skip. She just wanted to escape her captains freezing aura. Toshiro understood her completely, he wouldn't want to be around either if he was in her shoes. So he was just trying to finish his work. Then, suddenly and completely out of nowhere, the office door was busted open and a certain orange-haired captain rushed in, slamming the door shut behind him. Ichigo leaned his back against the door and panted heavily for a while before making eye contact to the very confused captain of squad 10.

"Sorry for rushing in like this Toshiro. Do you think I could hide here for a while?" Ichigo asked the small captain, who just nodded. Ichigo sighed and flopped down to the office couch and leaned back. They were both silent for a while, and the only sounds in the office were the scratching sound that came from Toshiros pen and Ichigos' panting when he tried to even out his breath. After a few minutes Ichigo had managed to catch his breath, causing the office to go completely silent. Toshiro gave Ichigo a quick glance and put his pen down to the table.

"Want some tea?" he asked the orangette, who just nodded as the white-haired captain stood up to boil some tea. Once he was done, he placed the cups onto the table in between the two office couches and sat down to the couch opposite to Ichigo before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why did you want to hide here Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked the older teen. The 5th squad captain frowned before speaking.

"You know, you could call me Ichigo. I mean, it's not like we don't know each other..." the orangette said and reached to swipe some stray hairs off the smaller teens face. Now, it was Toshiros turn to frown as he slapped Ichigos' hand away.

"Just answer the question Kurosaki." he said with an irritated tone. Ichigo pouted as he pulled his hand back.

"I was running from Grimmjow." he said and took a sip from his tea, blushing a little. Toshiro looked at him like he was crazy. Ichigo sighed and placed his cup to the table.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him; he just keeps following me around. Seriously, it feels like he's... stalking Me." the orangette said. Toshiro stared at the teen for a few seconds before doing something completely unexpected: he let out a small laugh. It wasn't loud and it didn't last long, but it was a laugh.

"Excuse me, are we thinking about the same person here? Why on earth would Grimmjow stalk you?" Toshiro asked the other teen, still chuckling a little. Ichigo shot the white-haired captain quick glare before speaking again.

"I don't know, I was actually hoping you would know."He said, getting a confused look from Toshiro.

"I mean, aren't you being stalked too?" Ichigo continued. Toshiro blinked a few times before saying anything.

"...I have been feeling like someone's watching me, but I thought it was you so I paid no mind... Don't look at me like that, we both know you still do that from time to time. But if it's not you then who the hell..." the young captain stopped mid-sentence when Ichigo interrupted him.

"It's Ichimaru. I've seen him follow you around from a...safe distance." the orangette told the boy. Toshiro was shocked to say the least. He had known someone was following him but he had assumed it to be the orange-haired idiot for a captain. He had done stuff like that after that...party six weeks ago. Toshiro frowned and looked at Ichigo.

"Why would Ichimaru follow me around?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, I have no idea. But, if everything goes well and the head they brought proves to be fake, they'll be executed and everything will be fine, right?" Ichigo said with an assuring smile.

* * *

_**Few days later, Squad 1 barracks:**_

"...excuse me?"

"I believe you all heard what I said. The head was, in fact genuine. That head did belong to Soosuke Aizen." captain Unohana repeated, making most of the captains and lieutenants gasp in surprise. Ichimaru and Grimmjow were standing in the middle of the room, under the watchful eye of the head-captain himself. Then, Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak.

"So, what are you guys gonna do to us now?" he asked loudly, directing the question to the eldest captain. All eyes in the room were on the old man, waiting his orders. After a while, the head-captain took a deep breath and gazed straight at the two men.

"As I promised a week ago, you will be allowed to stay in Seireitei. You will get your swords back and you will serve the Gotei 13 as shinigami. Grimmjow, you will be serving in squad 5 as the 3rd seat officer. And you, Gin Ichimaru, will serve as the 3rd seat in squad 10" the eldest captain took a deep breath and laid his eyes on the said squads' captains before continuing.

"Captains Kurosaki and Hitsugaya, I wish for you to keep an eye on both of them. As for the rest of you, if anyone sees either one of these men acting in a way that can be considered treason, you have permission to kill them on the spot." the old captain said loudly and banged his staff against the wooden floor, signaling the end of the captains meeting. Soi Fon gave the two men their swords back with a look that would probably kill a normal human. Ichimaru merely thanked the small woman and bowed before leaving, but as soon as Grimmjow got his sword back, a full toothy grin spread across his face. 'Suck it losers!' was almost readable on his face. Although, after seeing the evil glare from Soi Fon, his grin disappeared and he walked to Ichigo.

"So, what am I supposed to do now, captain?" Grimmjow said with a mocking tone. Ichigo glared at the blunette and motioned him to follow. His dislike of the whole situation was pretty much written all over his face. But comparing Ichigo to Toshiro, the orangette looked almost happy with the situation, while Toshiro looked like he was going to commit a slow, bloody and extremely painful murder. He had left the room as soon as the meeting was dismissed, leaving Matsumoto to deal with his brand new 3rd seat. He himself made his way straight to squad 4, planning to fill Hinamori in of what happened. But when he reached the infirmary, he was stopped by one of the healers.

"I'm sorry sir, but captain Unohana gave us orders not to let anyone inside tonight." the small woman told him with a trembling voice. Toshiro let out a small, frustrated growl and rubbed his temples. He asked the woman if he could leave a message to Hinamori. She nodded and brought him a pen and a piece of paper. Toshiro wrote Hinamori a short letter, explaining what had happened. When he was done, he left the infirmary. He slowly made his way back to squad 10, not even trying to walk with his normal quick pace. When he finally reached his squad, Matsumoto was waiting for him right inside the gates. The strawberry-blonde woman had a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked him. Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll manage. What about you?" he asked as they started walking. Matsumoto gave her captain a small, unsure smile.

"I don't know. It will take a long time before I can trust him again." she said sadly. They bid eachother goodnight and went to get some sleep. Toshiro was laying wide awake for hours, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Things couldn't get too much worse after this..." he sighed right before falling asleep.

* * *

_**The next morning:**_

"Captain! Captain, wake up!"

The sudden sound of Matsumoto's yelling made Toshiro jump out of bed and run to the door.

"What the hell Matsumoto, it's seven in the morning." he said, rubbing his eyes and trying to get his hair off his face. Matsumoto was looking at him with a face filled with panic and tears in her eyes.

"Captain, it's Hinamori. She... she was found dead an hour ago." she told him with a broken voice.

* * *

MBA: *dodging things thrown at her* I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been super-busy with school!

Angela: You didn't seem too busy when you were writing this in Finnish class…

MBA: Shush, they don't need to know that.

Angela: Anyway, you sure took your time with this. I mean, it's been, what, a month since the last chapter?

MBA: *sits in gloomy emo corner*

Angela: *sigh*

Grimmjow: WOMAN! WHY AM I A FUCKING STALKER IN THIS?

Ichigo: That's what I want to know too!

Lambtron: And what's with that IchiHitsu moment? I hate you!

MBA: *gone*

Angela: And she managed to make people angry again… Anyways, Angel doesn't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does!

Grimmjow: LET ME BACK INTO THE MANGA DAMNIT!

Ichigo: Give Angel reviews, maybe she'll update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next hours were just a blur to Toshiro. And so were the next days. Going to squad 4, seeing Hinamori just lay there, unmoving and not breathing, her blood pooling on the white tiled floor. Matsumoto dragging him out while crying her heart out for her dead friend. All of it passed the young captain. He couldn't register anything that happened. Only one thing was clear in his mind: his best friend, the person who had always been there for him, _his sister_ was dead. But unlike the rest of Hinamoris friends, Toshiro wasn't crying.

* * *

**Later, Squad 10 office**

Squad 10 had been unusually quiet for the past days. No-one was yelling at anyone, no-one was training… Everything was dead silent. Inside the office, Toshiro was doing his paperwork, alone as usual. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very worried-looking Ichigo. Toshiro glanced up for just long enough to see who it was, but immediately returned to his work. Ichigo sighed deeply before walking in and sitting onto the couch. He just sat there in silence for a moment, watching the white-haired captain work. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"You should take a break." he said matter-of-factly. Toshiro merely shrugged and muttered something about not having time. Ichigo didn't say anything for a while; he just stared at the small boy. Then he stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to the white-haired captain. He grabbed the back of the boys' chair and turned it around so the boy was facing him.

"Seriously, you need to take a break. You're doing Rangikus' paperwork without complaining and you haven't even tried to find her. You're way too tired to keep working like this Toshiro." the orangette said. Toshiro just stared at the taller teen before turning his chair back the way it was before Ichigo turned him.

"Even if I did find her, she wouldn't do any of her work. Now, would you please leave me alone so I can work? I seriously need to finish these." Toshiro stated without even looking at Ichigo anymore. The ex-substitute took a deep breath.

"At least tell me when did you last eat?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders without even looking at the 5th captain.

"I don't know, couple of hours ago maybe? Why do you care anyway?" the small captain said, glaring at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. A vein started to pop on Ichigos forehead when he heard this. He walked around the table again so that he was on the opposite side of the boy facing him before he slammed both of his hands onto the table. The sudden loud sound made Toshiro look up at the other.

"That's a shitload of crap! 'A couple of hours ago', my ass! Toshiro, you've been here for three whole days! No-on has come in or left this room during that time!" Ichigo yelled so loud he actually worried if the head-captain would scold him for making such a ruckus, but he pushed the thought aside as fast as it came into his mind. Right now he was more concerned about the boy who was now looking shocked. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open ever so slightly, forming a confused look onto his face.

"Th-three days?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo nodded. The smaller captain just looked at the taller captain for a while before saying anything else. Toshiro took a deep breath and wiped the confused look from his face before turning to Ichigo.

"So, I've been here for three days? Is that what you came to tell me? If so, thank you for telling me but I'll have to ask you to leave now. I really have to finish these." the boy said with a serious tone. Ichigos mouth fell open: he couldn't believe what the boy was saying. He took a deep breath and walked to the boy, turning his chair around again.

"Okay, captain Unohana did say this wouldn't be easy, but I didn't think I would actually have to do this. Sorry Toshiro." he said, and before the boy could say another word, his whole world went black.

* * *

**Later, Squad 4 Infirmary**

Toshiro's eyes fluttered open slowly as he took in his surroundings. The first thing to catch his eye was a large window on his right. At first he thought he was in his own room, but then he noticed that the scenery was different. He sat up on the bed he had been sleeping on and looked around. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The only pieces of furniture in the room were the bed Toshiro was currently sitting on, a small nightstand, a chair and a small closet.

'I see' he thought. 'I'm at the infirmary… How did I get here?' he wondered and rubbed his head a little. He had a tough time remembering what had happened.

'Oh yeah… Kurosaki knocked me out.' he finally remembered. Just as he was about to jump out of bed and run to kick the ex-substitutes ass, the door to the room opened, revealing the ever-so-calm captain of squad 4, quickly followed by captains of squads 8 and 13. Toshiro sighed: he was about to hear it. Captain Unohana walked to the bed, smiling sweetly (as usual).

"I see that you're finally awake. How are you feeling captain Hitsugaya?" she asked the young captain. Toshiro blinked a few times as he processed what the elder woman had just said.

"Finally awake? How long have I been here?" he asked. Captain Unohana sighed and sat down onto the bed, right next to the small boy.

"You've been asleep for 6 days, without any kind of medicine. You were just so tired that you slept for 6 days on your own." she said, looking , at the boy with a worried look in her eyes. Toshiro took her words in slowly before running his hand through his messy hair before throwing the covers off of himself and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed in order to get up. However, he was stopped by captain Unohana.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for a few more days." she said with obvious concern in her voice. Toshiro blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

"I think I've been here for long enough captain Unohana. I really need to get back to work, heaven only knows how much damage Matumoto has already caused…" before he could finish, he was cut off by Ukitake.

"You will stay here until captain Unohana says otherwise. You really need to gather your strength." he said. The commanding tone in his voice surprised everyone in the room. Ukitake was usually calm and didn't raise his voice too often. The older on of the white-haired captains took a breath before continuing.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please, sit down." he said, his voice still commanding. Toshiro was too surprised not to obey so he sat down next to captain Unohana, who was still sitting on the bed. For a while, the room was completely silent. Toshiro was just staring the floor as if it was somehow interesting. Then, after what seemed like forever, Kyoraku spoke up.

"Don't you worry about your squad now kiddo, Rangiku-chan and your 3rd seat are taking care of everything. All you have to do is get better, okay?" the brunette captain said, smiling at Toshiro. The white-haired boy merely nodded. There was nothing he could say to argue with the elder captains. Captain Unohana looked at the boy for a while before gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"This is for your own good. I hope you remember that" she said with a gentle voice. Toshiro nodded silently. After a few seconds, captain Unohana stood up and led the other captains out of the room, leaving after them. Once at the door she turned around and smiled at Toshiro.

"I'll be back in a while. Please try to get some rest." she said before closing the door behind her. When Toshiro was sure that she was gone, he took a deep breath and flopped down onto the bed, folding his arms under his head.

'I'm gonna be here for a while… Might as well get some sleep.'

'_Even though you just slept for six days straight? Master, I'm afraid you have other things to worry about. For example, you should be worrying about freezing your inner world over. It's getting a bit chilly, even for me.'_

'What am I supposed to do about it? There's nothing wrong with me so maybe it's you causing it with your constant worrying.' Toshiro said to the great ice-dragon.

'_Master, I know this is difficult for you, but you need to face the facts and get over them. Momo Hinamori is de-' _

The dragon never got the chance to finish that sentence. Toshiro cut off the link between himself and the dragon. The white-haired boy laid on the bed for a few minutes before falling asleep again.

* * *

**8 days later, squad 4 Infirmary**

Toshiro was sitting on his bed in the infirmary, reading a book to keep his mind occupied. Unohana was still not ready to let him leave the 4th squad, so he was pretty much stuck there. Of course, Matsumoto had brought him books and some paperwork that needed the captains' signature, but other than that, he had nothing to do. He was just about to put the book away when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at the door and waiting for it to open. He took the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed just as the door did open. Toshiro was expecting it to be Matsumoto, but he was wrong. It was his brand new 3rd seat.

"What are you doing here Ichimaru? Where's Matsumoto?" he growled, glaring at the man. Ichimaru just gave the captain his trademark (creepy) smirk.

"Ran is out on an emergency mission, she told me to get your signature on these captain~." the fox-faced man said with a sing-song voice, handing the papers to the smaller male. Toshiro took the papers from Ichimaru and pulled his nightstand in front of himself in order to sign the papers. The silver-haired man just stood there quietly, watching him for a while.

"How have you been doing captain?" he finally asked, making the boy look up. "You've been here for two weeks now, and the squad members still have no idea where you are exactly. " he stated matter-of-factly. He walked over to the boy and leaned close to his face.

"Don't you think it's about time to get over your little friends death?"

This made Toshiro stand up so fast he knocked his "desk" over, making the papers scatter all over the floor. He stared at the silver-haired man with anger in his beautiful blue eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't see how that would be any of your business, Ichimaru. Now, if that was all, please leave me alone." he stated coldly. But the man didn't leave, actually he did the opposite. He took walked towards the boy until there was barely any room in between them, forcing the boy look up to him.

"Stop this Shiro-chan. No amount of self-pity will ever bring little Momo back." Ichimaru said coldly, looking the boy straight into his eyes. He had even opened his eyes a little, so that his red irises were visible just a little bit. Toshiro was furious. Ichimaru was the last person he wanted to tell him what to do.

"Why do you even care?! It's not like you're worried about me! Just this stupid game of yours and just fucking leave!" he yelled at the elder man. Ichimaru grabbed the boys arm tightly and forced the smaller one to look at him.

"She's dead. She's been dead for over two weeks and her funeral will be in three more days. If you really were her best friend you would be thinking about her, not sitting at the infirmary feeling sorry for yourself and denying the facts. She's dead Shiro-chan, and no-one can bring her back anymore." Ichimaru said with a serious tone, his voice even. The smaller male tried to struggle free, but Ichimarus grip only tightened around his arm. The elders words slowly sunk into Toshiros consciousness, forcing him to face the ugly truth.

Hinamori was dead. His sister, his best friend, the only person he ever actually opened up to, the person who knew him the best. She was dead.

Toshiro snapped out of those thoughts for a while when he felt Ichimaru pull him close and embrace him.

"It's allright, Shiro-chan. Let it all out…" the man whispered into his ear. That made Toshiro realize he had tears running down his face. Without thinking about it, he grabbed the back of Ichimarus robes and cried into the mans chest. He let the wall he had been building, his denial, break down as he let everything out. The men stayed there for a good while, the only sound in the room being Toshiros hopeless sobs. When the boy finally started collecting himself and his sobs died down, he realized that they were both on the bed, Ichimaru leaning against the wall and holding Toshiro on his lap. In any other situation, the boy would've started yelling at the elder, but the crying wore him out so he was too tired to say anything. Instead he allowed himself to fall asleep in the others arms.

"You better be gone when I wake up you bastard…" Toshiro muttered before falling asleep. Ichimaru chuckled and ran his long, slender fingers through the boys' silky white hair. Once he was sure the boy was asleep, he got up, placed the boy to lay down to the bed and covered his with a blanket. Before leaving, he gave a quick kiss to the small captains' forehead.

"Sleep tight, Shiro-chan~"

* * *

MBA: Wow, last update three months ago. That took a while…

Angela: Well, you've been busy… Like right now, you should be studying to your exams.

MBA: "Dying" belongs to that word for a reason…

Angela: Do you want to retest before Christmas?

MBA: NO.

Angela: Then get back to the books you lazy bastard!

Toshiro: Again, I was written to be emo. Why does this always happen?

Angela: Get used to it kid, she has more ion store for you.

Toshiro: Goddamnit…

Lambtron: Angel still doesn't own Bleach, even so she wants to! Give her reviews, maybe she'll start writing the new chapter right after exam week!

MBA: *behind a pile of books* See you guys next time!


End file.
